Say it Again
by lysabelle
Summary: Sakura Mikan has been sent to USA for some matters. But it has been now 5 years and there was no news from her since her latest birthday and departure. When it has been decided for her come back, there was some complications. Read to know what’s going on.
1. Introduction

Title : Say it Again

Chapter Title : Introduction

Writer : Lysabelle

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery

Rate : K (+ ?)

**Disclaimer** :

**The story and plots belonged to TACHIBANA HIGUCHI but the ideas are totally mine and only mine.**

Summary : Sakura Mikan has been sent to USA for some matters. But it has been now 5 years and there was no news from her since her latest birthday and departure. When it has been decided for her come back, there was some complications. Read to know what's going on.

* * *

**Introduction.**

Eleven and twelve years old. Mikan and co were now having a sort of peace of life. After what happened with Mikan's life, they were able to settle down a lot of things. First of all, Mikan and Natsume were known to be the couple of the day(s) and year(s). Therefore, a long and hard relationship was about to begin with between two spectacular persons: Hotaru and Ruka. However, things will soon be disturbed by a news that would break off a part of their newly life.

"Happy birthday, Mikan." Shouted a group of students in a classroom. They were surrounding a brunette girl with long hair and tied up in a low ponytail. She was looking at them with surprised as she held down a raven haired boy's sleeves. She then got tears flowing down her cheeks. Everyone did not know what to do at this moment. But she got the most beautiful and sweetest smile they ever had seen in their life.

"Thank you." Said she with a broken yet sweet voice. She smiled and the day went by so fast.

And finally, the night came. She was left alone with three more persons under a Sakura tree. They went out of the party earlier compared to the other. They had to stay alone for some matters. And they knew perfectly it would be their last moment to be together. Yes, it would be their last before a long moment.

"I don't want to go."

"Mikan, you can't do anything about it. You have to listen to what the Academy asked you to do." Said a raven haired and unemotional girl.

"But…"

"Imai is right. Either way it's not as if we won't see each other anymore." Added a blond haired boy while the raven haired girl nodded.

"Ruka… Hotaru…" said Mikan as she looked at the last boy and who was right beside her.

"And if you have any problems out there, we'll come to fetch you." He said looking at her in eyes. "And I'll burn them all until there's nothing left of them." Muttered he with a dark aura surrounding and a pure red fire ball appeared in his right hand.

"Natsume?!" said Mikan as she laughed at him and they all did. She put her head on his shoulder. She smiled slightly as her eyes glow in a blissful chocolate light. "Yes, I'll be coming back in a way to another."

The night ended in a perfect timing with the sky full of stars, which glow in a magnificent light.

Two days later, everyone was back to class. It was almost time for them to prepare for their exam, graduation and New Year in an upper class. However, only one person would not be able to have it with them all: Sakura Mikan. She was now in America for a job asked by the Higher.

Mikan was now known as the sweetest and the most beautiful girl of the Academy. There was no one who would not know her existence. After all, she was the Black Cat's girl, Hyuuga Natsume. Therefore, she was the High Section Head Master's niece. Everyone would ask how she can be his niece, who was really not 'calmed'. And she was not good with her studies, especially in Mathematiques. All the teachers liked her a lot but only Jinno was really strict towards her. It was scary in a way.

Also, Mikan, sweet as an Angel, had a real big reputation in the Alice's world. You would say she was an ordinary girl with no Alice and who was thrown into a world full of magic and fantasy, just like _Alice in Wonderland_ written by Lewis Caroll. There was almost no difference between them. Innocent as she was, she was pulled here and there by a Rabbit who was indeed a big stubborn Black Cat. However the end was different, Alice did not end up with the Rabbit, good thing to hear; on contrary Mikan who was the Black Cat's girlfriend. This was truly a beautiful and sweet end… that is what we would like to say. Reality was hurtful than illusion.

These two, after long and complicated moment, were separated for an unknown moment. Mikan was sent to America. The reason was unknown to them. And nobody knew anything about it, not even the teachers. It was strange, but there was no answer. Everyone would have thought that was about a transfer student, but it would be Hotaru who would have gone… normally.

* * *

So how was it? Please Review so I know what is good and what is bad. And thank you for reading.


	2. Blowing Away

Title : Say it Again

Chapter Title : Blowing away.

Writer : Lysabelle

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery

Rate : K (+ ?)

**Disclaimer :**

**The story and plots belonged to TACHIBANA HIGUCHI but the ideas are totally mine and only mine.**

Summary : Sakura Mikan has been sent to USA for some matters. But it has been now 5 years and there was no news from her since her latest birthday and departure. When it has been decided for her come back, there was some complications. Read to know what's going on.

* * *

**Chapter 01. Blowing away.**

Five years had passed, and they were all graduating to high school. They had one week to go before the semester and new year will begin. Everyone was quite busy with various things: preparing the ceremony to the new year or going shopping all day at Central Town. And some was still working or so to say looking for something.

"Imai, did you find anything?" asked Natsume.

"No. Still nothing." Answered Hotaru as she was looking at a screen. "I don't understand. How the hell did she disappear without leaving a trace?"

Nobody could answer her. Truth to be told. Mikan had disappeared once she arrived in the USA ground. Nobody, not even the Academy itself, knew where she had been gone. They were looking for her. But since then, there was no news. And each time they sent some men to look for her, they mysteriously disappeared too or were found dead. They even used the usual method: alerting the police, but still nothing.

They did not even know why she had to go there. None of the teachers knew about it, not even Narumi himself. They did try to ask Persona through Natsume, but there was no success, except that Natsume had to go on missions for one week for daring going against his teacher. Hotaru did not get anything too. It was a shocked to her surroundings. Because she always got at least one thing and here it was nothing.

During this time, there was a lot of activities with the Academy. The Dangerous Abilities Group was sent time to time to do missions outside of the country. There was also broken news: AAO was dissolved by some unknown people. It became a mystery to everyone person having Alice. And when AAO was down, another group was up. This was why the Dangerous Abilities Group was out.

One day, news was flying around really fast. It said something like a new student will be transferred to the High School Section, Class 1B, from the American Branch. However nobody knew who it could have been, and no one was quite really interesting in it. They were all preparing their ceremony to high school, as well as their usual activities in their respective Ability Class.

Though everyone was enjoying this kind of time, outside, somewhere else, of the Academy, a group of persons was having a meeting in one dark place around the port.

"So how's thing going?" asked someone in the darkness to a seem-to-be woman. "How's your _body_?"

"Perfect. Everything is perfect. I'm feeling pretty good in this _body_. I really can't wait for this day though." She answered with of those wicked smile that would creep out any child, especially baby and little things that were really soft and fragile.

"Then should we go? Or wait for some time before going _there_?"

"No need to rush. Let's them enjoy plenty their time. It seems to be time for their usual activities between friends, right? So, why don't we let them smile one more time before the _end_?"

She smirked and she went out to a light place. But her figure was blurred by the light so the man with who she was could not see her perfectly.

Back to the Academy, it was night already. Everyone was sleeping soundly and safe. While some were sleeping, some were working. Right, The Dangerous Abilities Class was having some work. And this happened one year after Mikan had disappeared. Everyone was busy. Not only were they not allowed to attend the Festival, of the new school year, but they also had work at night and even around the world.

However, this work was more dangerous than anything else. True, at first, the Class was composed of at least 16 students, counting those from five years ago, and who were not allowed to go out of the Academy after graduation, and those newbie. Now, they were only of six students: Hyuuga Natsume, Hijiri Youichi, Ibaragi Nobara, Matsudaira Hayate, Amane Rui and Yakumo Hajime. They were the only one who had the most experience in this class, so the others, practically newbie, were found dead after three to five missions. Each of them did not have any particular good relationship between them, but they did the same work though.

This night, Amane Rui and Yakumo Hajime were sent by Persona to pick up the student of the rumors. They had to go to the Narita Airport where a plane from America will arrive not long after they arrived at the airport. The plane was slowly landing in front of them. Then the door was opening in a slow motion. Nobody was coming out yet.

"What's going on? Why aren't there anyone coming out?" Rui asked while Hajime was calmed and composed. Each of them were wearing a mask which was not visible as the night was purely dark.

They waited ten minutes and still nobody was coming. Rui decided to go look up while Hajime was guarding behind him. The two of them were having a bad feeling about this night. As Rui was approaching the plane, Hajime felt something coming. And when he did find what it could be, he jumped on Rui and he pinned him against the floor.

_BOOM_.

The place was flying into dust. Rui and Hajime looked at it and did not know what to do at that moment. The only thing they could think was:

'_What should we do now? Our pick up turned out to be blown away in front of us. How should we say this out to Persona?'_

The smoke and fire of the destroyed plane flew high up in the sky, in the dark night without moonlight. And far away from this place, the sounds of siren were approaching, leaving these men in a stunned statement.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you did enjoy it. And hope it was clear.

Please review my story so I could see what is good and is no good.

**Next chapter title**: Welcome back and death.


	3. Welcome Back and Death

Title : Say it Again

Chapter Title : Welcome back and death.

Writer : Lysabelle

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery

Rate : K (+ ?)

**Disclaimer :**

**The story and plots belonged to TACHIBANA HIGUCHI but the ideas are totally mine and only mine.**

Summary : Sakura Mikan has been sent to USA for some matters. But it has been now 5 years and there was no news from her since her latest birthday and departure. When it has been decided for her come back, there was some complications. Read to know what's going on.

* * *

**Chapter 02. Welcome back and death.**

"_Hello, everyone. This is Tokyo TV broadcast. Especially today we have one spectacular guest. So, please welcome Snow Fox." _ Said the presenter as someone came from the back stage.

It was a beautiful girl with black long haired put on a low pony tail. She was wearing a so-like fox sharp white mask, which was only covering half of the face. She was slender and not so small nor tall. She had the perfect figure a woman would love to have. She walked on the stage as the audience was doing the biggest ruckus the world would have known. With only her smile she blew away everyone in another world.

"_So today's special guest is Snow Fox herself, who accepted to join us tonight for answering some fan's questions."_ Continued the presenter as the two of them sat down and the audience did no more noise.

"_This is nothing. I'm glad to be here.__ And I was happy when I heard that I could have a show in Japan before I start my world concerts"_ Answered Snow Fox which surprised more than one.

"_Huh?! Can I ask you? Is this your first time being in Japan?"_ He was surprised by her speech.

"_No, this isn't. I once did live here in Japan."_ She answered calmly with her smile on.

"_Is that so? I didn't expect you could speak Japanese. You are such a mystery. And how long did you live here?"_

"_Oh, well."_ She put her finger on her lips and: _"This is a se-cret!"_ as she added a little yet powerful wink. I provoked a big fall down in the audience, even the staff and the presenter were taken aback by it.

There was a long silence on the stage. Nobody could say one word.

"_Did I say something wrong?"_ asked anxiously Snow Fox as she tilted her head a little on the side.

"_Ah no, it's nothing. It's just that even with the mask on, you are still beautiful as cute."_ He said with no shame. We could see her blushing. She was embarrassed. And she laughed slightly. _"Well, should we go on the show?"_ she nodded to his question.

The questions were found into eggs which were brought to the presenter. All of these were chosen carefully from people who wanted to ask her about life and work, even some personal matter.

As the show was going on, there was a lot of laugh and surprising moment. Snow Fox was smiling which light the stage and everyone's heart. She was like the sun. She answered all the questions without any doubt, after all it was an online broadcast. Until they arrived to a question that put her in a uncertain situation.

"_So here is the last question. Are you ready?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then here we go."_ He opened the last egg that was in a bin. He unfolded the paper and read: _Snow Fox, why do you hide you face? And is there a meaning behind that mask?_ He put back the paper in the egg and put it away.

"_Unfortunately, this is two questions in one egg."_ He sighed and looked at her. However she had turned into a lifeless girl. It worried everyone as they saw perfectly the dark aura she was emitting.

She breathed in and out and finally said with a light smile: _"I have my reasons for this and all of matter. I want to keep it until I'm able to solve and bring light to my reasons."_ She faced the audience and the camera. She smiled with confidence and assurance.

"_The time when I'll reveal myself, it will be for sure the moment when we'll be in another time."_

With this answer, everyone was astonished and mesmerized by it. They stayed silent but then the presenter had to bring the end of the special interview. He thanked her and so on. Beforehand, he had to recall the dates of her world concert. And this was the end of the show.

The next day, everyone in the Academy was discussing about it. School had already started 2 weeks ago. They were all happy, except a couple of person: the Dangerous Class Ability students. They were having big problems and none of them could attend to their lessons.

"So she has a boyfriend? I wonder who it could be." Said one here.

"I can't wait to see her play in this movie. I'm sure it'll be wonderful." Said all excited another one there.

And this went on. The Academy had turned into a field of ruckus over Snow Fox. She was a mystery to everyone. There was no much information about her. And her debut was really unpredictable. It began through the network with one of her video. It went all around the world in an instant which caught a lot of sponsors' attention.

Snow Fox was indeed a singer, who at the beginning was said to be either a man or a woman. Nobody was taking much attention because either gender was accepting her with no problem. She had confirmed her gender not long after her interview in her first press conference in Los Angeles.

She and some friends of her had formed this group: one bassist, two guitarists, one pianist and her as a singer. They began their career with _Say it Again_. But this one did not have a bassist. In fact, time to time and depending on the song, there would not have one or two of those instruments. This was what made all her song so popular. They mixed up all kind of music from the world, from slow to violent, if it was possible, from classic to rock.

"Alright, go back to your seat." Said a glasses man holding a wand, the infamous math teacher, Jinno-sensei.

He entered in the room as everyone went to their seat making no noises. For some reasons, Jinno was really troubled and silent. He sighed for the first time in their life. But he was still unemotional.

"I have some good news." He said looking at them. And he turned his head towards the door. "You can enter."

The door opened and someone came in. It was a brunette with chocolate eyes. Her hairs were tied up into pig tails. She was smiling as she came in. Everyone was mesmerizing by how beauty she was but they were all surprised to her, because she was not only beautiful but also someone they knew so far.

"Then welcome Sakura Mikan from the American Branch." Said finally Jinno in a displeasing tone.

There was no sound in the room. They all were thinking the same thing: _Is it really her?_ This thought was common to all of them. Only one person was really septic about it. She had narrowed her eyes and her neighbor was sweat dropping. He knew what she wanted to do. And the worst came. She showed out of the blue a big canon with logo and sign: _Baka Double Attack_. And without an alert, she shot towards the board. And _Boom_ sound was heard as well as smoke showed up.

Everyone was caught up in this mess. They could not see anything. Once the smoke was clearing the way to the board, they saw Jinno covered half of his body in a black taint. But there was no sign of Mikan. They all thought she was dead or something. When they heard a little _huh!_ under the desk. She got up with her head spinning all around. She seemed to have lost her sign of orientation.

"So you're back as stupid as slow." Said coldly the infamous Ice Queen.

"Imai, I don't think you should do this kind of thing. One of those she'll really be dead." Said the boy who got his hair up from the explosion.

"Well, this is for not contacting us for least than five years."

Everyone waited for the answer but there was nothing. Suddenly they saw some shadow coming from nowhere. This shadow was jumping towards Imai Hotaru. But the latter got another thing, a house glove and hit her with this. She was then found back towards the board.

"Ouch. Is that a way to treat her best friend, Hotaru-chan?"

"Best friend? I don't remember being friend with an idiot." She answered back as she blew away the smoke from her glove.

"Mou. Meanie!"

Mikan was famous for being cute and innocent. But also she was the known best friend of Imai Hotaru the elite inventor Alice. And only her could affect this girl to turn from ice queen to water queen, which meant she turned to a soft girl. But since her disappearance, no one was able to put her at ease, not even her boyfriend, Nogi Ruka, aka Ruka-pyon.

"So what happened to you?" Hotaru asked not paying attention to Jinno who glared them with a murderous aura.

"Well, I don't know much." Mikan was all clingy to her friend. "All I remember was that woke up I a warehouse not long ago."

"In a warehouse?" repeated Hotaru.

"Yes." She put her finger on her lips and looked up. "And then when I walked out of there, I met out someone who took care of me for the three month until some men in black came to me. Since then, I was in a school in America. And here I am now."

Everyone listened to her. She seemed to be the same though she did not remember what she did for these five years. Mikan and Hotaru were talking without paying much attention to Jinno but then he burst. However Hotaru used one of her invention to protect them. She looked at him who was breathless.

"Can I put a word in this?" he asked as she nodded and everyone looked at him with curious.

"Alright, she might be the same but she'll be not attending to the Dangerous Ability anymore." They listened to hum. Mikan just was not listening and was instead clingy to Hotaru as ever. "And she won't go back to the Special Ability too."

Now they were surprised, because Mikan was well known to have a powerful Alice, the Stealing Alice and Nullification Alice. If she did not have the Stealing Alice then she would go to the Special Ability but here, it was not the case, it seemed she had none of them anymore.

"She'll go instead to the Somatic Ability." They were all stunned. "She has the Pheromone Alice." And it killed them… literally.

With this, Class B was turned into a ghost class. Everyone heard about the news. News really flew by really fast in the Academy. But then nobody could say anything. Only her group of friend went to ask more detail to the teachers especially to Narumi.

Unfortunately, they got nothing much than: _"Sorry, but we too want to know about it. All we know so far is the fact that she seemed to have some memory deficits. And we are trying our best to collect all information we could but it's really hard because it seems she was put into a deep slumber. So we can't have anything than this. Sorry."_ He said to them

So all they had to do now was to hope she will tell them about it by herself and by her own pace.

"Hum, should we tell about it to Hyuuga-san?" Tobita Yuu, the still representative class, said.

"I sent a message not long ago, but it's strange, he came back to me." Ruka said anxious.

"Who is Hyuuga?" asked the unexpected girl. It surprised them.

"What are you saying, Mikan? He's your boyfriend, Hyuuga Natsume!" answered three girls at the same time: Nonoko, Anna and Sumire.

Now they understood what Narumi tried to tell them by _memory deficits_. She got some amnesia.

"_He could have said it with normal word."_ They thought as they sweat dropped and laughed nervously.

"You really did lose your memory?" asked Hotaru as she was doing something far from the group. Everyone was wondering what she was doing. But none of them approached her.

"Don't tell me you are…" Ruka began saying but them what he felt came true. Hotaru turned around showing them a-seem-to-be headphones. It was pink for some reason with bears' head on each side of it. They had a red nose which did not give a good feeling.

"Invention n°####. Memories headphones. Its functions are simple: bring back memories of a determined period." Hotaru said to nobody in particular, and showing her invention with a stick to a picture in the background. Everyone sweat dropped. "Alright. Let's put this on your head, Mikan."

Hotaru was really scary. She was moving forward Mikan who got some Goosebumps. She moved away but then Ruka was holding his girlfriend. Something bad will happen if he let her put this on Mikan. But then they heard some noises coming from the closest bush. And someone popped out.

"Na-tsume?" said Ruka all surprised still holding Hotaru.

Everyone looked at him. He was in a bad state. His clothes were a little torned. But what was the most surprising was his expression. He seemed to be shocked and perturbed. It was their first time to see him like this except the moment when he was accused of putting fire, in his young age, and only Ruka knew about it.

"Natsume! Natsume, what's wrong?" Ruka asked to his best friend. The latter was standing there not moving an inch. He looked up once but then he was once against in his own thought. They all gathered around him. Only Mikan was a little far away. They heard some murmured but could not get what he said so far.

"-is dead." Was the only thing they could hear.

"What?" exclaimed in one voice.

"Persona is dead." He finally said in a clear voice yet shaking.

They were all taken aback. No sound was heard and no word could come out. They were out at first then shocked to end this terrible silence. Up in the sky, it was a clear yet cloudy. Birds were shipping but they were all cows, as if they were saying their good bye to Persona.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I think some part of the chapter was not so clear and quite confused. I'm sorry if it does. Either way, I'd be glad if you review the chapter so I can have your thought.

Next chapter: Shocking News.


	4. Shocking News part 01

Title : Say it Again

Chapter Title : Shocking news.

Writer : Lysabelle

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery

Rate : K (+ ?)

**Disclaimer :**

**The story and plots belonged to TACHIBANA HIGUCHI but the ideas are totally mine and only mine.**

Summary : Sakura Mikan has been sent to USA for some matters. But it has been now 5 years and there was no news from her since her latest birthday and departure. When it has been decided for her come back, there was some complications. Read to know what's going on.

_**Note**_: I'm changing the title "_Say it Right_" to "_Say it Again_", because i just saw that i got the wrong title. So sorry about this .

* * *

**Chapter 03. Shocking News. (part 01)**

"How did this happen?" Jinno was screaming in the staff room and everyone was running here and there. "And when?"

"This is what we'd like to know, Jinno." Narumi was the most shocked than anyone here. He was the one who knew perfectly how terrifying Persona could be, since the latter was quite playing around with Natsume's life.

Ruckus over ruckus. It was all they could hear so far in the Academy, especially between the teachers. No one (students) knew about it, except for the Dangerous Class. They were the most shocked of the news. It was indeed a shocking news.

"What should we do now?" asked Nobara to her comrades… or not.

No one answered. They were plunged into their own thought. Nobara was looking at them but they did not answer her. The room was quite cold yet frustrated. It was as if they got stabbed from behind to be in this state. But then, someone came into the room which made them really snap from their world.

"Now, tell me Hyuuga, what's going on?" shouted loudly Hotaru with one of her horse glove in hand. She was scary. But her beauty was once more attracted to Hayate who had fallen for her a long time ago. And he did not give up even though Ruka was her actual boyfriend.

"How should I explain something to you if I…" he stopped, he closed his eyes and opened them back. "No, I mean, WE don't know anything."

They were surprised by how serious and frustrated was Natsume and the others. It put them all into a frozen and uneasy silence. They could not think of anything. No words no thought would come in. It was nothingness.

"Sa-kura Mi-kan?" said a rough and small voice.

Everyone looked at the person, who was standing behind Natsume. It was Hijiri Youichi. He was more handsome than anyone would have thought. He was taller and really well-build just like his guardian from the time he was born. And his hair was still silver.

He was looking at Mikan with a strange look. It was as if he saw some ghost. His expression turned from a shocked one to a scary one. He was almost grinning. And his eyes were covered by his fang. They all could feel and see his dark aura. It was more intense than Natsume could have put on.

"What's wrong, Youichi?" Natsume asked him as he tried to touch him but then, a ghost showed up from nowhere. It surprised them. It had been a long since he had let them out. It was since the time when Mikan was still being bullied by Natsume and co.

"_Youichi!" _they thought.

He looked at her with some murderous glare but then he walked out of the room without saying anything, except for letting out a loud groan or was it a bad word. Either way, it was difficult for them to know it. They just stayed there silent. They suddenly remarked something.

"Was that just me or did he call her… by her full name?" Sumire said.

Hijiri Youichi was known as the child to Natsume, and then to Mikan. He would call her "Mommy", and so for Natsume, of course, "Daddy". However, just now, he called her by her full name, which surprised them a lot. It would have been said her was on his puberty or ado revolution. But it was nothing like that, since he still called Natsume as Daddy.

The room stayed silent. Until then, Nonoko said something.

"Ah, that's right! Natsume, you might not know it but Sakura-chan is back, since yesterday."

Once he heard it, he looked at Mikan with big eyes. But he was still calm. Everyone knew perfectly how excited he was. But this excitement wil soon disappear with one word.

"Why?" Mikan blurted it out. They looked at her with question marks all around them, even Hotaru got them. "Why would he be happy to see me?" She added.

They forgot the fact she had some _memory deficit_ or to put simply, amnesia. So they did some question-answer game to see what she remember and what she did not know. And the result was quite unexpected.

"I can't believe it." Said Sumire outrageous. "She really doesn't remember the fact she's Natsume's girlfriend?!" She got hit by Hotaru horse glove.

"Why don't you scream while you're at it?!" Hotaru was pissed off because Mikan had also forgotten their childhood time; but she knew they were best friend, quite contradictory.

Not only Hotaru, Natsume was pissed and shocked. He did not know what to do. He did not say anything since the word said above. He was the most affective by it. He was staying in a corner surrounding by a dark aura. He even heard the fact she had the Pheromone Alice. It was indeed shocking and hilarious.

Meanwhile, somewhere out of the country, someone was on stage and flashing over and over by spotlights. And screams were heard from everywhere. And then a blackout was taking place, leaving more and more screaming. Only one word was heard: _ENCORE! ENCORE!_ That was all they heard so far.

"So this is what had happened?" someone said from the darkness holding a towel. It was hard to see her/his face. There was no light.

"Yes." A voice was heard but nobody was around. Not even a shadow. "What should we do now?"

A bottle was lift in the air and the _glup glup_ sound was heard. "Well, let's do just like we said. Even if we go and do it now, nothing good will come." Suddenly a spotlight made its own way to the darkness, showing someone wearing a white mask with a fox sharp, having dark hair and a smirk was forming on her pinkest lips: Snow Fox. She was looking over the light, where people were seen.

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" People screamed with their lungs out.

"Well," she threw her towel and bottle to nobody and they disappeared in the darkness. "let's first give them one more out show." She walked onto the stage where the light was engulfing her in. More scream were heard and a tune started to play.

Outside, it was night. The sky was dark enough to see the stars though they were in the city, so nothing could be seen here. It was the opposite the other side of the world. On the Academy ground, it was full of sun and light. As always, everyone was playing around. But once night fell down, there would be another world coming to life.

"So how's thing doing, Koide?" said a woman's voice.

"Just like you thought, Minase-sama. Nobody is suspecting anything." A man with blond hair showed up under the moon light.

"And what about that stupid teacher, Persona?"

"Hum, for him, we did just like you said. We erased any memories of you and what happened last night."

The air was filled with contentment and wicked feelings. We could even feel the night was grinning at this moment. "Good. Now let's start with our main purpose." Koide bended down slightly but, "Ah."

"What is it, Minase-sama?"

"This bitch…"

"What?"

"She did a good job." Koide did not understand what she meant. "We didn't take all the information about her that time. Damn it. There was a lot of things that put me in a bad situation." She was moaning and was pissed off. Koide understood slightly what she was speaking of.

"Does this mean…"

"No. They did not suspect anything. They think I got some trauma, so it's alright. But we got fooled by that little girl. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. How easy it was to take her memories and such."

"So, she…"

"Yes, she has concealed some part of her life and secret in case something like that would happen. She got us for sure."

"She had concealed the most important things."

"Yeah she does. And it pissed me off. Grrr."

"Ah! Minase-sama, please calm down. It's dangerous when you are angry… ah… ahh…" Koide was starting to have a strange reaction. And his voice had taken a strange sound. And for some reason he had put his hands on his, well, where a man would put his hands when he felt… something. And he was almost lying on the ground.

"Ah. Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just…"

"Y-yeah. I-I kno-know, Minase-s-s-sama. This co-couldn't b-be help-p." Koide tried his best to get up. He was shivering a lot and his face turned into a real scarlet red color. And so the night went on leaving a man full of embarrassment and someone who seemed cannot control her impulse.

Morning came up. Slowly but surely, everyone woke up and did their morning routine. However, they did not know they will have the biggest news of their life. And like always, Class 1B was lively as ever.

"Ah no." Mikan was screaming and running around the classroom. "HELP!!!" and obviously she was crying and caught by one of Hotaru's invention. She was not touching the ground. And she was struggling. But she was holding onto Natsume's arms who seemed to be quite calm though he was indeed disturbed by last night.

This time, it was a hand. You would say it was a banal invention. And sadly spoken, it was a banal invention. For some reason, it surprised everyone. They did not expect such a thing coming from the infamous Imai Hotaru. However from any point of view, there was something unusual from it.

"Is it me or there is no body and no command?" said someone as everyone sweat dropped.

_A Ghost Hand?_ Was what written behind them with blue eyes and horrified faces.

_Baka Baka. _It had been a long time since they heard this sound. Well maybe not. Either way, Hotaru had hit them with her Baka Canon version 1.

"It IS NOT a banal invention. This Baka Catch Head." She said proudly.

With just the sound and title of it, they could perfectly see what kind of invention it was. It was predestined to catch all type of Baka person. Here, it would be Mikan. But for some reason, they could not see it as one usual invention. And it intrigued Hotaru a lot. We could see some algebra and figures coming from her head. It was funny in one way but unusual for her to be like this.

Someone coughed from the door. Everyone looked at the person. It was Jinno. He seemed different from usual. He seemed to be refreshed.

'_It got a strange meaning behind it, author.' Thought a lot of people and so did Jinno. 'Oh my bad, sorry I didn't mean __it.' said a voice from nowhere._

"Alright, go back to your seat." And so everyone did as he said. Mikan got the hand on her head, followed by Hotaru who sat right behind her looking troubled.

"Alright, two news students in less than a week."

* * *

So how was it? What did you think about this chapter? Please Review so I can improve and know what you think so. Either way, thank you for reading my story, it makes me happy.

Next Chapter: Disturbance and more news. (part 02)


	5. Disturbance and More News part 2

Title : Say it Again

Chapter Title : Disturbance and more news.

Writer : Lysabelle

Genre : Fantasy, Mystery

Rate : K (+ ?)

Disclaimer :

The story and plots belonged to TACHIBANA HIGUCHI but the ideas are totally mine and only mine.

Summary : Sakura Mikan has been sent to USA for some matters. But it has been now 5 years and there was no news from her since her latest birthday and departure. When it has been decided for her come back, there was some complications. Read to know what's going on.

* * *

Chapter 04. Disturbance and more news. (part 02)

"_Alright, two news students in less than a week." _ Was where we were left.

It got all the attention of everyone. Hotaru's money detector had blinked, which made Ruka (her neighbor) sweat dropped. Jinno made a sign towards the door which was closed. He did not open his mouth but the door opened and a handsome man showed up. The girls' bishies detector blinked and Hotaru was having in hand her camera and money sign was up in her eyes.

He was really handsome and a real cutie. He was tall enough for girls to dream of him. He got black hair, really black. His black eyes were sharps and were cold enough to freeze anyone on place. He got some piercings which attracted some people attention. His smile was showing up to nothing. It was expressionless but full of cool aura. It was what the girls were after. His coldness would be compare to Natsume's but his was much more powerful and more attractive. And his way of wearing the uniform was rebellious and unique. The tie was well tied up but then he was trying to take it off but then put it back. It was for sure unique.

"Silence." Said Jinno calmly, which surprised everyone. He was calm and composed. It was really the first time it happened and different from the time when Mikan came back. "Alright, let me introduce the new students." Before he could begin, someone spread hand up. Jinno made sign for him (because it was a boy) to speak.

"Sensei said there would be two new students, where is the other?"

Jinno looked at him and then turned his head to the new student.

"I suppose she's again _outside_, Ryousuke?"

"Yes, she is." The named Ryousuke said with a not-care expression. "But she'll be here soon."

And right after he said that, someone burst into the room. Smokes were spreading around. Everyone caught. Only Jinno and Ryousuke had put some mask on their mouth. Even Hotaru got into the coughing thing.

"You sure know how to make a quite fantastic entry, Kristina." Ryousuke said as the smoke was disappearing showing up a girl standing at the doorway.

She had long black hair till her hips. They were tied up into a low pony tail. She got beautiful curves and on the right places. She was not so tiny not so tall. It was the perfect size for a girl. However they could not see her full face because she was wearing a mask, which covered her face half of it. They could only see her lips which were pink and her eyes were black just like Ryousuke. And that was all.

"I got my reason for coming late." She said which was sweet yet rude. "Here, Jin. I found them in a _corner_." She showed up two men holding by their collars. They were wearing black clothes and sunglasses.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do with them." Jinno went to her and took them by the collar. And he left the room. His head popped up in and said: "Oh, and introduce yourself and do the lesson for me, Kristina."

"No problem, Jin." She said and he disappeared for all. She turned to the class and was about to talk when something caught her attention. "Stop doing it, will you? Just choose one way of wearing this out, ok?"

"Really? I can? Cool!" Ryousuke said so as he pulled out his tie but then he got a hit on this head. "What? You said I could?!"

"I didn't say you could not wear it."

Ryousuke was holding his head and so he was pouting. He tied to put back his tie but got a hard time. Kristina, was her name, helped him to do it. The picture was beautiful. Flowers showed up. Kristina was tying his tie and him was watching her closely. They looked good together though. And a flash had shown up. It was obviously Hotaru's doing. But without any warning, her camera smoked. She had to let it go and it burst into nothing.

"I would like you to not do it ever again. I hate pictures." Ryousuke stopped and glanced slightly to Kristina. "Well, we do hate it."

Ryousuke was glancing them with the darker eyes they could see. And Kristina had her face on his shoulder as if she was hiding herself. For the first time, well maybe the second, Hotaru got blue color on her face.

"Alright, let's get going with the introducing and let's start with lessons." Kristina said and turned to the board and started writing. "Ryou."

"Ok. I'm starting." He faced up the class. "I'm Slavisky Ryousuke. Nice to meet you. I'm Japanese and Russian. I hate pictures and I dislike me people who clung and drooled and whatever is it, girls. I don't like people who ordered me around, well, except for her." He showed Kristina who had finished writing down their names and was looking at the class. "What else? Ah! Yes that's right. I hate even me the bitches and traitors and of course, those who dare to go against her."

There was a silence. They did not know what to say. He had said all information about him and it almost scared the girls. However it had even more put them in ecstasy. They screamed which crept him out. Kristina was laughing in her corner.

"It's not funny?!" He said as he was really disturbed.

"So sorry, but who told you to be so honest? I told you coming here they would be the total contrary from where we come from, right?"

"Hum. Yeah." He then was turned into a chibi boy anime style. He was so cute hat made Kristina even more laughing. And obviously, girls were having nose blooding and turned into madness.

"Alight, my turn." She turned to them and Ryousuke got up. "I'm Slavasky Kristina. I'm Japanese only. I like pictures but I dislike when it's for business and such. It's better for you, Imai Hotaru, to keep it down if you want to still live long more." Kristina had gotten a tone really unexpected. "Oh and before I forgot, I'll be from today on the new teacher to the Dangerous Ability Class."

There was a silence, once again. It got a long way before they could get what she said. And little by little, their face started to get a clumb and shocked expression. And finally it was the blow.

"WHAT?!" they shouted at the same time. They could be heard all over the Academy in the three sections, even to the Central Town. It was funny for Ryousuke who was showing on his face his hard work to not laugh at their expression.

Kristina stayed silent and was smiling at them. They were giving a big ruckus. Everyone talked at the same time. And one pop was heard, though nobody heard it, except Ryousuke who took a composed attitude. Their expression was turning into a displeasing one. A second pop was heard and still not heard. And lastly… well, there was nothing much than noises and ugly things here. The third and last pop was heard and the ground was shivering. They stopped and looked around. They did not know what was happening. And then their eyes were put onto Kristina, who was still smiling in an elegant way. However, Ryousuke was standing still and sweat dropped. He knew what was happening and so they knew what was behind the smile. A beautiful angel yet scary demon inside was about to burst in a moment. And without a warning, there was a big sound coming from the door.

"KYAAAH!!!!!!" someone had shouted.

It was a girl's voice. She had pink hair. Everyone looked at her. She was coming into the room but she was falling. Her hands were in front of her. Her expression was quite interesting. She seemed horrified. And it was about a little bottle which was in her hands, well no more in them now. It was seen in the air, between her hands wide opened. However, there was something unusual with this situation.

First, the bottle was opened. Second, everyone was stepping back leaving in front of the teacher's desk: Kristina surprised, Ryousuke in a horrid state, someone (a boy with moutarde haired color, a mix between yellow and brown) coming in front and trying to catch the girl, and finally someone coming from nowhere as if he (yes he because it was a boy with raven hair) was dragged along the boy. Third, the scene was shot in a slow motion, so we could see what was happening.

And, _Poof_. There was smoke all around. In less than five second it was gone. But everyone was expecting the horrible thing. To their surprised it seemed nothing happen. But it was too fast to say so.

"Good that had a protection against any potion or else I'd be done for. Right, Kristina?" said Ryousuke as he was relieved but Kristina had a terrible expression. It chilled him down a little. "Don't… tell me… you…" and before he could finish his sentence, Kristina was looking at him with cold and dark eyes. He was crying in despair. "I knew it. Then, Kristina should be…"

"Yes, it's me." Said a rough voice. "What a pain in an ass for that to happen!"

It was obviously Natsume, but there was something different from him. He was calm and not so scary. But his way of speaking was quite the same. It surprised everyone. There was silence and confusion. They were all trying to puzzle. There was something strange in one way. They (four of them) got some strange pink liquid on their head.

"I'm so sorry." Said the boy who was crying like a girl would do. And the pink haired girl was patting his back. The sight was quite strange. And Kristina was scary. She did not say a word. It made her aura turn into a disaster. She was really disturbed, while Natsume was whipping off the pink liquid from his head. He was calm which was unusual for him.

"You're not Hyuuga, right? And the four of you have changed body and soul?" said Hotaru. Natsume glanced at her and smirked evilly.

"You're really smart as ever, Imai." She muttered. "Yes, true. I'm not Hyuuga Natsume. You're really sharp, but not enough to see that we aren't four, but five indeed." He said as his head showed to the door.

There was a body lying down there. They looked at it and got surprised to see who it could have been.

"What a waste, Jin! A good thing I took with me this, right?" said Natsume as he was holding a small doll in a black with red pattern kimono. It was at first glance a doll with no harm but suddenly its eyes frown like hell, just like Jinno would do.

'_it cannot be???? Jinno-sensei????'_ thought everyone in astonishment.

"Aha… ahahahahah… yeah… what a waste!" Ryousuke was laughing. He was trying to block it down but then he burst into a big laugher. He even cried. But then he received some thunder. He was rotting on place.

"Don't underestimate my work, Ryou. Even if Jin is in a doll temporarily, it doesn't mean he can't use his Alice. On the contrary, he can use it. I made this doll especially for this. The waste is…" he looked at the doll and sighed in despair. "I didn't expect you would have _this_, Ryou."

"Hey?! Don't tell me it was supposed to be me In this doll to start with?" Natsume looked at him and sighed. "Oh, ok? But why me? Well, it's Kazuki who did it for me."

"I thought so. Well, let me resume what has happened here." Natsume said and turned towards the class who were dumb founded as ever.

A screen showed its way out from nowhere behind them. Natsume got a stick and pictures were showing up. Jinno-doll was on his shoulder. Kristina was held by Ryousuke. And Anna and the boy were side by side.

"Alright, let me begin with the… beginning."

The first picture that showed up on the screen was Ryousuke and Kristina introducing themselves. And then another picture came up. It was when Anna came into the room and falling. Then it was a shot of the four… no the five of them in it. Jinno was at the doorway; Anna and the boy holding each other; Natsume was near Kristina; and the bottle was up in the air. The next picture was about them astonished, except that Jinno was lying down like a dead corpse.

"And this is how things turn out. Now let's go to the big surprised."

Pictures of them were pinned up on the screen. They were put into a lign. And then, each picture took a defined place. It was like this:

Jinno-sensei / doll

Kokoroyomi Koko / Umenomiya Anna

Hyuuga Natsume / Slavasky Kristina

"To be direct, we have switched our body and soul. So, now you know who is who. So please don't try to mistake or use this opportunity to take pictures. Or maybe you prefer me to kill you off right now and here?" Natsume said in his darkest tone.

And the day went on. Kristina (as Natsume) was giving lesson. Ryousuke was taking care of Jinno's body by taking it to the teacher's staff. Anna (as Koko) and Koko (as Anna) were working on a way to break off the thing. But there was some question behind it. And lastly, Natsume (as Kristina) had to stay beside Kristina (N).

For the first time, Hotaru did not try to take pictures or take advantage of this matter because there was some barrier and Ryousuke was there to protect, same goes with Jinno (as Doll-chan) who was sending thunder to anyone who tried to.

"I want to take them in picture." Hotaru said with the group under the Sakura tree.

"Then why don't you do it?" Ruka asked her.

"How should I know? It seems there is something blocking my way."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I know. As if some waves were sending to my brain and ordering me around. This pisses me off."

Hotaru was burning up. It was the first time she could not do anything. Usually she would go against Jinno's Alice, but here it seemed to be impossible in one way. She was really pissing off.

"But what is pissing me is the fact her voice and face make me think of…" Hotaru stopped and thought. Everyone was having the same impression about Kristina. They looked at each other and got the same idea. They were shocked about it and could not believe it at all.

"Oh, where is Mikan?" she asked suddenly. But no one knew and they just happened to know she was not with them.

Somewhere else in the Academy, in the darkness there was a bad aura.

"Damn it. Who would have thought there would be a new teacher for the Dangerous Ability Class? And plus a young girl? What am I supposed to do? And that Hyuuga will be with her most of the time… grrr. I won't be able to do my work if they're here. What an eyesore!" silence. " Wait. Why am I all work up? It's not as if she was here to look after me? And what is their Alice by the way?"

Questions over questions had popped up. And everyone did not know a thing about the new students. What Alice did they have? Where are they from? What is their relationship? Why is Slavasky Kristina teacher and student at the same time? And more questions like that were still on suspended.

But this will come after a good night and after the group had found where Mikan was.

Hint: she was locked up in the toilet for five minute because she used the wrong toilet. Plus it was boys' washroom.

* * *

Alright, that was quite fast and short to read. Thank you for reading my story. And please review.

Next chapter: Disturbance II and first contact.


End file.
